Game On
by coolchic79260
Summary: Mason Ryan's Sister Tonya is the toughest Diva on the Raw roster and She's undefeated and has the Divas Championship. But what happens when the Daughter of Triple H Steps up and Challanges her?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I know guys I know no more new stories but this one came to mind and I started writing it a couple of days ago and finished it last night. So Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Laura are you out of your mind?" Carissa Hickenbottom asked her best friend Laura Levesque as she was getting ready for her match against the Divas Champion Tonya Griffiths

"Let's see beat Tonya then beat her again to win the Divas championship then have dad along with Cena and the rest of the Raw superstars to take down CM Sucks and the New Nexus so no I'm not out of my mind if I did then I wouldn't thought of that plan." Laura smirked

"But Tonya is unbeatable so far not even the Ex Divas Champion could beat her!" Carissa yelled "What makes you think that you can?"

"Carissa did you forget who my dad is?" Laura asked

"No but…"

"So don't worry about it my dad trained me to take down giants." Laura said "And I'm going to take down that giant called Tonya tonight." Then she smirked and walked out to the ring

"Like father like daughter." Carissa sighed as she started to watch Laura's match

_**.x.**_

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Cardiff, Wales she is the WWE Divas Champion Tonya Ryan!"

_**Watch as the room rocks, mentally moonwalks  
Mix Media Slang Banging in your boombox  
Verbal violence, Lyrical stylist  
In a time when rock/hip-hop rhymes are childish**_

_Step Up _by _Linkin Park _played and Tonya came out wearing a New Nexus shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Sneakers, The New Nexus arm band on her left bicep and the Divas championship on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she glared at the fans then waited for Laura to come out

"And her opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut Laura Helmsley!"

_**I look to the sky but there's nobody watchin'  
Left here behind all alone and forgotten  
So now the world belongs to me, the world belongs to me**_

_The World Belongs To Me _by _My Darkest Days _played and Laura came out wearing a Tripp Purple Plaid Corduroy Halter Corset, a Black Bustle Zipper Skirt and a pair of Black Straps and Studs Boots. When she got in the ring she smiled and did the DX Chop three times then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Laura was down Tonya got in position and after she got up Tonya tried to go for _Step Up _but instead Laura kicked her and did her finisher _Pedigree _and pinned her and pulled off the Ultimate upset in recent Diva history

"Here is your winner Laura Helmsley!"

After she won Laura smiled widely as she celebrated in the ring a bit then smiled and walked off then Tonya got up and got a mic

"Helmsley! Helmsley you think this is over?" Tonya asked "Well you just dug your own grave next week I want my rematch against you."

"Alright Sister of Bigfoot I accept your challenge but on two conditions 1 you put your Divas Championship on the line. 2 we make it a street fight and you got a deal." Laura smirked

"You're on Helmsley." Tonya smirked as Laura went to the back

"Laura you got a sec?" Raw backstage interviewer and Superstars commentator Josh Mathews asked as he caught up to her "How does it feel to pull off the biggest upset in Diva history

"Well Scott let me tell you my dad The Game Triple H pulled off so many upsetting victory's in his career so how I feel about it is that it feels good I'm guessing this is another like father like daughter thing but anyway being the first diva to beat the Divas champion feels good and I'll do it again next week when I…" But Laura got cut off by Phil and Barri (AKA Mason Ryan) walking up to her

"Listen here Laura your victory just now was nothing but a Fluke." Phil said

"There is no way you can beat my sister." Barri said

"Look here Batista look alike what just happened out there was pure skill and next week the Divas championship will be out of the New Nexus." Laura said

"Look here Helmsley." Phil said looking like he was going to hit her but she smirked "Let me guess Cena or Randy is behind me."

"Worse." Laura smirked and Phil and Barri turned around and they freaked out

"Gentlemen do you have a problem with my daughter?" Hunter asked

"Look Triple H sir." Phil said but Hunter pulled on his shirt

"Look here if you the Batista look alike or any of the New Nexus besides the Divas lays a hand on Laura I will personally kick your asses." Hunter growled at Phil then he dropped him then he and Barri walked off

"Thanks dad." Laura smiled "But what are you doing here?"

"Laura you know I work backstage sometimes and I heard you pulled off the biggest upset victory in recent Divas history so I came to congratulate you." Hunter smiled

"Thank you dad." Laura smiled as she hugged Hunter

"You're welcome." Hunter smiled as he hugged his daughter back "Soon you'll be like me."

"Gross I don't want to marry someone in power." Laura said breaking the hug

"First off I love Steph very much missy." Hunter said "Second I meant in ring wise."

"Ohhhhh ok." Laura sighed in relief

"Besides if I wanted you to marry someone in power I would make you marry Shane." Hunter smirked

"Ewwwwww." Laura said acting disgusted "Besides you know I'm with Cena."

"Oh yes I forgot." Hunter said sarcastically

"Dad I love him." Laura pouted

"Sure you do." Hunter said

"But I do." Laura pouted some more as her and Hunter went back to hers and Carissa's locker room

"I believe you." Hunter smiled at his daughter

"No you don't." Laura said sounding annoyed

_Me: So it's set for next Week The Divas Champion vs. The Daughter of Triple H who will win? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early and sorry I took so long but I was out with my dad today spending time with him so that's why. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Like father like daughter? More like like Boyfriend like Girlfriend." John joked as he and Laura were in their hotel room getting ready for bed

"Why because I'm a target of New Nexus like you?" Laura asked as she laughed "I've been the target of LayCool so I've been through worse."

"You and Carissa have been the targets of LayCool for the past year." John laughed as he layed down next to her

"I know so this is a nice change of pace for me." Laura smiled and joked as she got closer to John "And Carissa's dealing with Miss. 'I throw up because the models do because I want to be one' so this is a nice change of pace for her too."

"Speaking of Phil's youngest sister you two were the ones that replaced her clothes with extra large tonight am I right?" John asked

"Maybe." Laura laughed and John looked at her "What we just wanted to show her that being less than 50 pounds is bad for you."

"She might be under 25 soon after what you guys done to her." John laughed

"Damn it I never thought of that." Laura laughed "Well if that ever happened Carissa and I did that for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing you embarrassed her in front of the WWE Universe." John laughed

"You're right." Laura smiled "I aim to embarrass and to teach a lesson if one doesn't work at least the other one does."

"That's the spirit." John smiled "So what are you going to do about the world's tallest woman?"

"Simple play a couple of pranks on her then beat her again and become the new Divas Champion." Laura smiled

"Thank god you got all this figured out." John smiled as he put his arm around her "But what if New Nexus interferes?"

"Simple I have my dad, Randy and my boyfriend." Laura smiled

"You have a boyfriend?" John asked as he was joking around with her "Who is he? What does he look like? Where does he live?"

"To answer your questions yes I do, his name is John Cena, he looks cute and wears purple and he lives in West Newbury Massachusetts." Laura smiled and laughed

"Oh thank god I thought you found someone else." John sighed in relief

"John would I really date anyone else?" Laura asked

"No but can't a guy worry?" John asked as he laughed

"Yes you can but don't worry no other guys impress me ok." Laura said

"Alright." John smiled as he softly kissed her "Night kiddo."

"Night Sugar Daddy." Laura giggled

"What did I say about calling me Sugar Daddy missy?" John asked as he joked and pointed his finger at her

"What did I say about calling me Kiddo?" Laura asked as she joked and did the same thing to John

"You're good." John smiled

"You too." Laura smiled

"I'll see you in the morning." John smiled as he kissed Laura again and lie down again and put his arm around her

"Alright John." Smiled Laura as they fell asleep

_**.x.**_

The next morning Laura got up by her Droid ringing and she answered it still asleep

"Hello my brain is shut off at the moment so you're basically talking to a mindless sheep." Laura said still half asleep

"_So am I." _Carissa said still asleep _"You're dating Cena and yet you don't have the same waking up schedule?"_

"Of course we do but he's used to waking up early and I'm not." Laura said still asleep "And don't be surprised he still is asleep right now."

"_Seriously?" _Carissa asked

"Seriously." Laura said "So why did you Call?"

"_To wake you up for no reason." _Carissa laughed

"Ok what did I do to deserve this?" Laura asked

"_Nothing." _Carissa laughed

"Carissa when I get my hands on you I will get my revenge." Laura smirked

"_No you won't you love me too much." _Carissa smiled

"You wish." Laura said hanging up and laying back down then smirked and got up and looked at John's phone to see if he had anything to do "Huh nothing to do huh? This is going to be fun." Then she smirked and woke up John "John wake up you have 20 minutes till you have an autograph session."

"What?" John asked as he popped up and searched for clothes and Laura laughed her butt off then he looked at her "I have no appearances do I?"

"I can't believe you fell for that." Laura laughed her butt off and John looked at her and got on her and tickled her to death

"That's what you get for disrupting my sleep just for that." John laughed as he tickled her "Now say you're sorry and I'll stop."

"Never." Laura laughed really hard and John tickled her some more

"I won't stop until you do." John laughed as he tickled her some more

"I won't." Laura laughed some more as John tickled her some more

"I can do this all day." John smirked as he tickled her some more

"Ok ok I'm sorry." Laura laughed as John stopped

"There now was that so hard?" John asked

"Yes." Laura laughed as she hugged John tightly "No you're stuck with me all day."

"Oh the horror." John joked

"Too bad." Laura Joked "That's what you get for tickling me to death."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." John joked

"Whoa you said sorry faster than me." Laura said "This means I'm stronger than you Cena."

"Wait? What?" John asked "No you're not I just said sorry so you can get off of me."

"You don't like me on you?" Laura asked as she pouted

"I do but in other ways." John smirked and Laura got off of him

"Ewwwwww Pervert." Laura joked as she got under the covers

"Hey I was kidding." John said as he got next to her and hugged her "You know I would never make you do that."

"Thank you Johnny." Laura smiled

"You're welcome kiddo." John smiled and Laura hit him

"Quit calling me kiddo." Laura said "Besides if I was really still a kid you would be in trouble for dating me."

"Good point unless I get your dad's permission." John smirked

"No offence but he wouldn't give you permission to date me if I was still a kid." Laura laughed "Think about it you're John Cena my dad thinks you're a good friend but you saw how he is when we're around each other."

"Why is your dad so strict?" John whined and Laura hugged him

"He's just looking out for me but he also knows you protect me." Laura smiled

"I know." John smiled as he hugged her back "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Alright." Laura smiled as she and John got dressed and left

_Me: Laura and John make a good couple despite what HHH thinks :D :D_

_Triple H Muse: No they don't Laura is way too young than him and it's Cena_

_Me: You're point Hunt?_

_Triple H Muse: She can do better._

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys heres the next chapter :D :D Believe me I had a lot of Ideas for this one but I hope this one works. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

_**FF To Next Monday**_

"Carissa you're looking at the next Divas Champion." Laura smiled as she and Carissa walked to their locker room

"I agree but I'm worried that Tonya will get the rest of New Nexsucks to help take you down." Carissa said

"Don't worry Dad, Gramps and Kayla already taken care of it." Laura smirked as they walked in their locker room and sat down "You're in a match against Alicia and Bridge."

"Oh good I already switched Bridge's outfit to black _and _purple." Carissa smirked

"And her armband?" Laura asked

"It's in Purple now and it says LC." Carissa smirked some more and her and Laura hi fived each other

"Awesome." Laura smirked "What about Alicia? Because we cannot use the over sized clothes again."

"Don't worry I got Alicia covered." Carissa smirked as she got out her trusty makeup kit "She always gets her makeup done right before her match so I thought I would be nice and do her make up this week."

"Nice one." Laura smirked as she hi fived Carissa and she left "Time to play a couple of pranks of my own." She smirked then left and found Alberto's car and smirked and got a can of super glue and got the brush and started putting super glue on his seat then giggled and stopped and quickly hid the can and moved away from the car

"Hey what are you doing around my car?" Alberto asked as he walked up to Laura

"Well I saw how cool it looked and how lucky you were to have it so I decided to look at it." Laura smiled and lied "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't but you better not have done anything to it." Alberto said as he got in it and sat down

"Don't worry I didn't." Laura said as she held in her laugher "Now will you excuse me I have a match to get ready for." Then she walked away and when she was sure she was away from him she laughed her butt off "He better be wearing underwear under those tights."

"What did you do?" John asked as he was walking out to the ring

"Let's just say you don't want to be looking at Alberto darning your match." Laura laughed

"Thanks for the heads up." John smiled as he kissed Laura

"Good luck." Laura smiled

"Thanks." John smiled as he kissed her again and went to the ring and Laura walked around some more till she saw LayCool

"Ugh what are they doing here?" She asked disgusted at them "Whatever it is I don't have time to prank them tonight. Or do I?" She smirked as she got a Jason mask out and put it on then hid till LayCool walked by her and when they did she jumped out in front of them making a scary noise then they ran off screaming and Laura laughed her butt off "Ok time to get ready for my match." Then she went back to her locker room and got ready

_**.x.**_

"The Following Street fight is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship introducing the challenger from Greenwich, Connecticut Laura Helmsley!"

_**I look to the sky but there's nobody watchin'  
Left here behind all alone and forgotten  
So now the world belongs to me, the world belongs to me**_

_The World Belongs To Me _played and Laura came out wearing a Famous Stars and Stripes Inked Print Vest Top in Pink, Criminal Design Emily Style Denim Shorts, and a pair of Converse Raspberry Blue Print Hi Top Boots in pink. When Laura got in the ring she did the DX Chop three times then waited for Tonya

"And her opponent from Cardiff, Wales representing the New Nexus she is the WWE Divas Champion Tonya Ryan!"

_**Watch as the room rocks, mentally moonwalks  
Mix Media Slang Banging in your boombox  
Verbal violence, Lyrical stylist  
In a time when rock/hip-hop rhymes are childish**_

_Step Up _played and Tonya came out wearing a New Nexus Shirt, Black Skinny Jeans, a pair of Black Nikes, a New Nexus armband on her left bicep and the Divas Championship on her right shoulder. When she got in the ring she stared at Laura in a scary way then handed her belt to the ref and he raised it then rang the bell then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Laura was weak Tonya waited for her to get up and when she did Tonya tried to go for _Step Up _again but Laura tried to kick her again but Tonya grabbed her leg then lifted her in the air and slammed her down on the floor and pinned her…but she only got a two count

"That was three!" Tonya yelled at the ref

"That was two ma'am." The ref said then Tonya grabbed him by the neck then the ref made her get off of him. When she did she looked behind her and Laura started hitting her with her favorite weapon (Which is also her dads favorite) A Sledgehammer and when she hit Tonya enough to get her in position she pulled off a _Pedigree _and weakly pinned her when she could and got the three count and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion Laura Helmsley!"

After she got up the ref handed her the belt and celebrated with it a bit and slapped the hands on the fans and when she was about to go to the back her eyes widen as the rest of the New Nexus came out and surrounded her

"_I'm going to die am I?" _Laura thought as they got closer to her _"Well at least I'll die as the Divas Champion." _She thought again as Phil put her on his shoulders and was about to do the GTS on her but then a familiar theme played and the fans cheered very loudly

_**Time to Play the Game**_

Hunter's theme played and he ran out with a sledgehammer of his own and used it on all the members of the New Nexus (Minus Alicia and Bridge) then Phil dropped Laura and fled with the rest of the New Nexus following suit then Hunter went and checked on Laura

_Me: Yay Hunter saved Laura :D :D New Nexus should learn to not mess with The Game's Daughter Ever :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I had bad writers block on this story and I'm really sorry :( Forgive me? I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"So I win the Divas Championship then I also get rewarded with bodyguards?" Laura asked as she was in her dad's locker room with him, Carissa and John

"It's not that you just need someone by you at all times." Hunter said "Blame the New Nexus not me."

"Can I blame you for making me be by someone?" Laura asked

"Don't start young lady this is for protection." Hunter said

"Alright but I pick the people who I hang out with deal?" Laura asked

"You only really hang out with me, Carissa, Shawn when he's here and that thing over there." Hunter said pointing at John

"Hi." John said and Laura and Carissa laughed

"Look till you're not a target of the New Nexus anymore you're stuck with someone sweetheart." Hunter said

"I'm already stuck with Cena isn't that enough for you?" Laura asked

"Hey I thought you loved me." John pouted

"I do." Laura smiled at him as she walked over and sat on his lap

"Hey no PDA in here!" Hunter said quickly

"Who the hell are you my dad?" Laura asked

"Um yeah you came out of my…"

"I don't wanna know!" Laura said quickly as she hid her face in John's chest

"Look if it'll make you happy hang out with Cena, Carissa and me till this passes over ok." Hunter said

"Alright." Laura said

"Don't be alone for a minute got it?" Hunter asked

"Don't worry I can make sure she's not." John smiled but both Laura and Hunter knew what he meant

"Don't try anything Cena!" Hunter yelled

"Relax dad I'm not." John said and Laura started laughing

"Cena shut up while you're ahead." Hunter growled

"Ok ok." John said putting his hands in front of him "Whatever you say pops." Then Laura laughed really hard

"Just go you three." Hunter said holding his head and Laura, John and Carissa left his office

"It's fun pissing him off." Carissa laughed

"Damn right it is." Laura laughed "Why can't your dad be pissed off easily Carissa?"

"He doesn't need anger management classes like yours does." Carissa said

"Well in that case." Laura Smirked as she poked her head inside his locker room door "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?" Hunter asked

"Tomorrow I'm going to make you take Anger Management Classes." Laura said without laughing and saw that her dad got mad

"Get out now Laura!" Hunter yelled and she quickly took her head out of the locker room

"Run he's about to explode!" Laura yelled as her, Carissa and John ran far away from Hunter's locker room

"Dude he does need anger management classes." Carissa laughed

"Do you guys enjoy doing that to Laura's dad?" John asked as he laughed

"It's fun." Laura laughed "If I don't piss him off who will I piss off?"

"Good point." John laughed "Well I'm tired and I got a couple of appearances tomorrow you coming Laura?"

"I might as well since I have to be around you or Carissa for a while." Laura smiled

"We'll see you tomorrow Carissa." John smiled as he and Laura left

_**.x.**_

"I'm tired after winning." Laura smiled as she lay down

"Don't tell me you're going to act like Charlie Sheen right now." John laughed as he lay down next to her and put his arm around her

"I'm not but I was wasn't I?" Laura asked as she laughed

"Yeah you were." John Laughed

"I just thought of something." Laura said "I'll have to be around the New Nexus again because Tonya gets a rematch."

"Well just to let you know I'll always have your back and so will Carissa and your dad despite him needing anger management classes." John smiled and Laura laughed a bit

"Thanks John you're the best." Laura smiled as she yawned "I'm going to sleep night."

"Night Laura." John smiled as he held her and watched her go to sleep

_**.x.**_

The next morning Laura woke up before John or so she thought

"I think I'll make him sleep a little more." She giggled as quiet as she can

"Oh no you don't." John said sounding fully awake with his eyes closed "I knew you would do something like this so I woke up way before you did." He smirked

"Damn you're evil." Laura giggled as John opened his eyes fully

"Damn right I am babe." John smiled as he softly kissed her "I got to go take a shower."

"May I join you?" Laura asked as she got up with him

"I don't know I mean you in the shower with me alone I'm kind of scared that I'll lose control." John said sounding kind of nervous

"Then we'll just make out." Laura suggested

"Are you trying to make me lose control?" John asked

"No but I can't be alone can't I?" Laura asked

"Good point but if I lose control feel free to punch me or kick me where it hurts the most alright?" John asked

"Alright." Laura smiled as she went to the shower with John.

_Me: Looks like John and Laura are taking full advantage of Laura not being able to be alone lol I would have written a lemon but I can't change the rating right now so I'll leave it at this :) Anyway I got a poll up on my page if you want to check it out :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
